


Exile

by X3030



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Betrayal, Burns, Emotional Manipulation, Gen, Platonic Relationships, Self-Indulgent, Suicidal Thoughts, many tears, we all cry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-15
Updated: 2020-12-15
Packaged: 2021-03-10 19:02:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,745
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28082106
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/X3030/pseuds/X3030
Summary: Tommy feels empty after being betrayed by his best friend Tubbo who exiled him to the unknown. How will he cope? Can he find a way to make it better or will he cave under the pressure?
Relationships: Toby Smith | Tubbo & TommyInnit, Wilbur Soot & TommyInnit
Comments: 2
Kudos: 71





	1. Betrayal

“Dream, I’ve made my decision” tubbo says confidently looking up to make eye contact with Dream. Tommy smirked, he could practically taste lmanburg’s victory on his tongue. He wasn’t going to be exiled and they were going to force Dream out, just as they always had even when he had been nothing but a puppet master, controlling from the shadows. 

“You bastard Dream, you’re got nothing on us!” Tommy shouted triumphantly at Dream, “Now give us back the-“ Tommy starts, his voice dripping with venom but is interrupted by Tubbo who looks at him, empty brown eyes staring at him where normally overflowing emotion was found. “I’m sorry Tommy” he says, his eyes glossing over and looking almost apologetic before tearing his eyes away from Tommy’s and looking back at Dream with a steely gaze, “I’ve made my decision.” He says and takes a deep breath before choking out the rest of his sentence, “T-to exile Tommyinnit”

Dream let’s put a hearty laugh and turns to look at Tommy. No, this can’t be. Tubbo would never betray me Tommy thinks in desperation as the panic settles in. His breathing quickens and as all eyes turn to him. The usually comforting puffs of oxygen flowing in and out of him turn to daggers, stabbing into him, making it real. 

The edges of his vision blur and his knees grow shaky, he screams at himself for being so weak. He wouldn’t dare fall to his knees in front of Dream. As the tears begin pricking at the corners of his eyes, he manages to finally choke out a messy jumble of words, “T-Tubbo, what do you mean? What about the discs? W-what about me?” He says, his voice wavering. “THE DISCS DONT MATTER TOMMY!” Tubbo shouts, pain cracking his voice. 

Tommy shuts up, the tears finally over flowing his bright blue eyes. Oceans turned stormy, “After all we’ve been through..” He says softly and Tubbo won’t even meet his eyes, “Goodbye Tommy” he said with so little emotion in his voice that Tommy wondered if it was even Tubbo or just some imposter. Oh how he wished it was just an imposter. Tubbo ignores Tommy’s further protests and looks at Dream, “Dream please escort Tommyinnit out of lmanburg” he says. Dream’s masked face turns slightly to the side in silent approval, “you’ve made a good choice Tubbo. This is what’s best for Lmanburg.” Dream says before grabbing Tommy roughly and shoves him along. 

The tears fall and fall as they walk down the prime path, the rain mixing with his hot, frustrated tears, “You bastard Dream” Tommy says brokenly, “you utter bastard!” He sobs. Dream just let’s out a condescending laugh and makes sure the next push to keep Tommy going was with an extra jab.

All Tommy wants is to be home, in lmanburg with everyone. In front of a warm fire. Wow, it really was cold without your friends. When they finally reach the nether portal and Tommy is forced through that’s when the true nightmare begins. The heat of the nether is almost unbearable without his armor and the soles of his leather boots burned almost instantly after accidentally walking on a magma block. With the heat blistering his skin and eating into his feet he almost passed out from the pain. The only thing keeping him upright was the fact that one wrong step and he would be sent plummeting into a lava lake. 

He peers his tired, tear stricken eyes over the short walls to look at the lava. It really was mesmerizing. How bad would it really be if he fell right now. How blissful would it be? He could finally escape this nightmare. Maybe he’d finally wake up. Dream turns around, wondering what’s taking Tommy so long. His sharp eyes fell on the burned, skinny boy, once standing so tall and proud looking desperately at the lava like a moth drawn to a street lamp. 

For a moment a spark of sympathy bloomed in his heart before he shoved it out with a grunt, “Come on Tommy, we don’t have all day.” He says shoving Tommy away from the wall and dragging him along to the nether portal in the distance. On the other side of that is where Tommy would be doomed to live forever. Well, until this all got sorted out (at least he hoped) When they finally got to the portal, Tommy shivered. His charred feet well, burned, and his blistered skin chaffed. He was in agony. As Dream gave him a final push onto the portal he almost passed out from the pain of just stepping onto the obsidian. In the end he doesn’t even step through the portal, he just falls. When he falls out onto the soft grass, he lets out a loud moan of pain, his vision already starting to tunnel as he hears Dream come out behind him. Then everything goes black.


	2. I’m not dead?

He comes to many hours later, the sun low on the horizon and the taste of blood in his mouth. His feet still burn and throb. But wait, are they bandaged? “Oh good you’re awake!” A familiar voice says. Tommy turns his head with much effort in the direction of the voice. His eyes widen when he sees the familiar figure, 

“Wilbur?” He says in disbelief. The person just laughed, “I suppose so! I don’t really know who that is but everyone says that that’s who I was before I died.” He says. Tommy slaps a hand over his mouth, “Holy shit you’re a ghost!” Tommy shrieks. Wilbur chuckles and facepalms lightly before walking over to Tommy who was now sitting upright, “Yes I’m a ghost... I guess” he says. He grabs a roll of bandages and a tin of salve from a nearby stump. 

He gestures for Tommy to extend his feet and begins changing the bandages with cold fingers, “hey where’s that son of a bitch Dream?” Tommy asks. Wilbur smiles softly, continuing to gently clean and rewrap Tommy’s feet as he speaks, “Well, our buddy Dream actually left me this stuff. He came out of the portal behind you and saw you all collapsed and in pain and decided to leave me with some first aid items” Tommy quirks and eyebrow in disbelief, “Yeah sure Wil” he says turning his attention to a colorful bird to distract himself as the salve begins to do its job and sting slightly.

As Wilbur applies the last bandage and protects Tommy’s feet with a pair of fresh leather boots Tommy finally feels the emotions from earlier crash back to him like a wave. Oh yeah, I’m exiled He thinks bitterly to no one in particular. No matter what Tubbo has done, he would never resent him. His best friend. Memories of the end of the many wars they’ve been through race through his mind. The bench. Oh how he misses the blissful afternoons where it was just him Tubbo and the nature, the soft lull of mellohi, Tubbo’s favorite disc droning in the background. He missed laughing. He missed smiling a real smile. It had been a long time since he’d actually smiled. 

“Tommy you’ve had a rough day. Why don’t you come inside to sleep. You can build another house tomorrow if you please but at least sleep safely tonight” Wilbur says softly, observing the crinkles of sadness etching into Tommy’s features. Tommy nods, he doesn’t feel like fighting, he’s much too tired for that. He’ll stubbornly build his own house tomorrow. Wilbur looks at him albeit worryingly before gently helping him up to his feet. Tommy winces and struggles towards the houses, leaning heavily on Wilbur. He shivers, “Man you’re cold Wil” he says in response to the icy cold air that Wilbur seems to radiate. Wilbur cringes lightly, “erm, yeah I think that has to do with the whole being dead thing. I’m sorry if it’s too chilly I’ll try to let you have your space.” Wilbur says. 

“It’s actually quite comfortable after being burned all day” Tommy says with an attempt at humor. The joke doesn’t land and they stumble in awkward silence to the tent within birch walls. Wilbur helps Tommy to the bed where Tommy sits and lets out a ragged sigh, “Thank you Wilbur. Truly. I might have died if you didn’t help.” He says seriously. “Hehe glad I could help. It just wouldn’t do for you to die. I’ve missed having some company.” Wilbur says as he walks to the door. He blows out the torch with a snap and says goodnight before leaving Tommy alone in the tent.

As soon as he’s alone the silent tears fall again. Some fall for Tubbo, some fall for Dream, some even fall for the searing heat and angry throbbing in his feet and arms. Everything hurts. If Tubbo were here he would’ve made him laugh. He would’ve pulled joke after joke, stunt after stunt into the wee hours of the morning if he knew it would make Tommy feels better. But then, Tubbo chose to betray him. Tubbo chose to exile him after all they’d been through together. That’s what hurts the most. 

Little did he know halfway across this hell of an earth Tubbo lay awake, terrible sobs racking through his small body for his dear best friend. “This isn’t fair! I’m only 16!” He screamed, voice crackling with stabbing pain. Every time he looked in the mirror, he saw schlatt. He wasn’t turning into him was he? Tommy seemed to think so. So he lay awake. Screaming until his throat went raw. The agony of hurting his best friend tearing him up inside. How could he sleep when all he could see behind closed eyelids was the look of betrayal on Tommy’s face? The only thing to remember him by.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ayyy chapter two hope you like it! LMK what you think and feel free to criticize my writing I’m always looking to improve :)


	3. It’s never my time to die

Tommy was pulled out of the comforting lull of his sleep by Wilbur shaking him gently with those shockingly cold hands, “Tommy, Tommy, wake up. I need to redress your bandages.” Wilbur says softly. Tommy grumbles and rolls over. Wilbur sighs, “come on Tommy you definitely don’t want your wounds to get infected” he pauses, “Especially with our um, limited materials.” He adds. Tommy huffs before sitting up, “fine” he says extending his feet shuddering at the cold air dancing around all his burned skin. 

Wilbur rewraps his burns while humming which Tommy eventually adds to. It is a little peaceful, although very lonely. He breaths in, halfway through his breath Tubbo crosses his mind and the air turns to ice in the back of his throat. He wonders if the thought of his once best friend will ever stop hurting. The solemn looks on Tommy’s face seems to spark a memory in Wilbur, “Oh Tommy! That reminds me, I made you something” he says before fleeing the tent presumably to get the gift for Tommy. 

Tommy quirks an eyebrow. What could Wilbur have made him all the way out here? He runs back into the tent with his hands behind his back, “Close your eyes and hold out your hands! I think you’re really going to like this.” Wilbur says excitedly. Tommy scoffs, “Kinda weirdchamp but okay.” He says as he holds out his hands and shuts his eyes. As Wilbur places the mystery object in Tommy’s hands and feels cool metal. It leaves him with a slight tingle in his hands telling him that it’s been enchanted. It felt like a, “Compass?” Tommy questioned as he opened up his eyes. 

“Yes! Everyone knows Tommy’s favorite thing in the world is his Tubbo! This compass will tell you where Tubbo is no matter where you are on this bitch of an earth” Wilbur says. There’s a piece of tape on the compass with the words, “your Tubbo” on it. 

Tommy’s eyes tear up with warm tears. This time is different though, the tears don’t burn. They just comfort him like a friend hugging you after a long, tiring day. Wilbur sees the tears streaming down Tommy’s face and immediately waves his hands about, “erm I hope you like it. I used some netherite on it and some ir-“ Tommy meets his eyes and cuts him off, “thank you, Wilbur. This makes me really happy” he says with a smile, toothy and real. Wilbur beams, proud of himself for getting Tommy to smile.

The warmth of the moment is interrupted by the sound of someone stepping through the portal. Tommy’s smile dropped. It had to be Dream. Wilbur looked at him apologetically before vanishing into thin air, probably a side affect of being a ghost. 

Tommy stood up with a pained gasp and started making his way over to the portal where he could see Dream standing but not before grabbing an iron chest plate and a sword. As he stumbles towards Dream, wincing with every step Dream calls out, “Hey Tommy” he says. Tommy acknowledges him with a nod and a grunt. When he’s finally in front of Dream, Dream holds out a hand expectantly, “what?” Tommy questions. Dream sighs, “the armor Tommy. Give me it all, you’re not allowed to have anything valuable.” He says. 

Tommy glares at him, “you prick I’m not gonna give my fuckin’ armor to you” he spits. The overflowing anger at Dream bubbles in his chest like molten lava, hotter than the nether and fiery with the fresh rage of what the green man had done to him. The sadness from earlier replaced by pure unadulterated rage. 

Dream doesn’t take well to Tommy talking back and in one graceful movement he has Tommy’s sword welding arm held behind his back and the sharp blade of his glowing purple axe pressed tightly against his throat. All the anger that had been burning Tommy up a moment ago is replaced by surprise and gnawing fear. “Don’t talk back to me Tommy. Either you give up the armor, or I peel it off your dead body.” Dream growls out and Tommy shudders. He’s out of lives. One more and he’s gone, condemned to the oblivion of an uncertain afterlife. 

Tommy nods as best as he can against the breathtakingly sharp blade to his neck and Dream loosens his grip on Tommy. He gulps once he’s freed from Dreams grasp and immediately starts pulling off his armor. First the Iron chest plate that he had naively thought would protect him, then the leather boots that protected his heat blistered feet, “here” he mumbles at Dream, dropping the armor at his feet where he then picks up and places in his inventory. 

“You’re lucky I didn’t kill you. You won’t be so lucky next time you disobey.” Dream spits out, “No one would care if you died, Tubbo doesn’t care about you. He said said so himself and he’s the one that exiled you after all.” Dream says with a smirk hidden behind his mask. Tommy’s eyes widen, “That’s not true! Tubbo cares! It’s your doing that has me fuckin stuck here!” Tommy says, the tears he had finally forced away springing back instantly in his frustration. 

Dream pushing him roughly to the ground where Tommy lands with a Yelp. His freshly unprotected feet beginning to throb sharply again. He shakes like a leaf with his teeth grit as Dream extends his sword to point directly in between Tommy’s eyes, “Tubbo. Doesn’t. Care. You’re alone Tommy and the sooner you realize that no one cares, the sooner you can be gone.” Dream says. 

Tommy is seething. Why does he have to be so damn weak, he wishes so badly that he had all of his armor and tools so he could fight dream head on but alas, all he had was taken by the blond man and he was alone even if he had all of his tools there was no guarantee that he could beat the skillful masked man. There was no hope to standing up to Dream at the moment. At least, that’s what he told himself as he gave in to the warm hand that extended to help him up and the apology that was supplied of “sorry I got kind of carried away”. 

Eventually, He was going to forget all of the shitty things Dream did to him during everything, the bad drowned out by the sickening sweetness that Dream began to display, brainwashing him into obeying and it was going exactly according to Dream’s plan...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Will post chapter 4 in a couple hours maybe also working on chapter two of “at least I didn’t die alone”

**Author's Note:**

> LMK what you think! :P


End file.
